gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flash FM
Flash FM is a Vice City radio station hosted by DJ Toni that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In 1984, Toni was accompanied by another DJ, Teri. Flash FM plays pop music and is one of the favored radio stations of the Streetwannabe's. It is also played in the Vice City Bikers bar. During the show, Toni sometimes makes off-handed sexual references to pun the station's name. This is because the term "Flash" is also a slang for removing one's clothes quickly and "flashing" a private body part, such as breasts or buttocks. GTA Vice City playlist *Hall and Oates - Out of Touch (1984) *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1984) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983)* *Laura Branigan - Self Control (1984) *Go West - Call Me (1984) *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1986) *Bryan Adams - Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds (1983) *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) *Aneka - Japanese Boy (1981) *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It (1986) *The Outfield - Your Love (1986) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another (1983) *Lionel Richie - Running with the Night (1983)** Songs marked with * don't appear in the 10th Anniversary Edition, songs marked with ** only appear in the original PS2 version GTA Vice City Stories playlist *Laura Branigan - Gloria (1982) *Rick Springfield - Human Touch (1983) *INXS - The One Thing (1982) *Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1984) *Scandal - The Warrior (1984) *Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection (1984) *The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play (1980) *Hall & Oates - Family Man (1982) *Pat Benatar - Love Is a Battlefield (1983) *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good (1984) *Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown (1982) *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go (1984) *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa (1978) *Genesis - Turn It on Again (1980) *Blancmange - Living on the Ceiling (1983) *Paul Young - Come Back and Stay (1983) Videos Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson will automatically play when the player enters Ken Rosenberg's Admiral during In The Beginning.... In the mobile version, this is replaced by "Self Control" by Laura Branigan. *"Self Control" by Laura Branigan is featured in the IOS and Android trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. .]] *Two of the songs from this station, "Out of Touch" by Hall & Oates & "It's My Life" by Talk Talk, appear in Saints Row 2 and Saints Row: The Third respectively. Both games are considered by some as GTA Clones. *Flash FM is the favourite radio station of the Haitians, alongside Fever 105, which can be heard after the player carjacks their Voodoo. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, during the Halloween Weekend, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. See also *Vice City FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City which also plays 1980s pop, as well as another song by Hall & Oates. *Non Stop Pop FM - a pop radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays other songs by Hall & Oates and INXS. *Liberty Rock Radio - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays other songs by Genesis and the Electric Light Orchestra. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays other songs by The Alan Parsons Project, Phil Collins, Pat Benatar and Yes. Navigation de:Flash FM es:Flash FM fi:Flash FM pl:Flash FM pt:Flash FM hu:Flash FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Pop Stations